


So Your Girlfriend and Her Girlfriend Who is Also Your Crush Went to the Gym

by LeanMeanSaltineMachine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU where the three of them live together, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dairon mentioned in passing, F/F, Food and eating together - more in author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanMeanSaltineMachine/pseuds/LeanMeanSaltineMachine
Summary: Jester took Calianna to work out at the gym for the first time, and then takes her home. Beau can totally handle this. Totally.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Jester Lavorre/Calianna, Calianna/Beauregard Lionett, Calianna/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	So Your Girlfriend and Her Girlfriend Who is Also Your Crush Went to the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> More about the food and eating together scene:
> 
> Beau touches on the importance of carbs and calories after working out, and they specifically eat peanut butter on graham crackers if that's a trigger for you.
> 
> More about the rating:
> 
> Beau tells herself not to think about people in the shower, and she swears when she thinks.

Beau can’t remember what she was doing before the door opened. She can’t be blamed for that! Not when Cali and Jester enter the house smiling and laughing and downright  _ glowing! _ Beau finds herself staring and can’t bring herself to stop, even when the other two notice.

Cali’s smile slips from high-wattage to something more shy, and Beau feels a flash of guilt. “I know I’m sweaty,” Cali says in that way that means she’s apologizing but doesn’t want to be scolded for doing so. “I’ll take a shower soon!”

Beau tries to speak, shakes her head, tries again. “I, uh, don’t worry about it,” she says, suavely leaning against the wall as she looks at her girlfriend and her… friend. She waves a hand around vaguely as if to brush the issue aside. “Coming home sweaty from the gym is how you know you worked hard.”

Cali’s smile changes again, this time to something shy and pleased. She turns to Jester and the grin melts to pure pleasure and Beau isn’t jealous, she’s  _ not _ . “Jester worked me pretty hard,” Cali says, elbowing her girlfriend gently.

Jester’s eyes are twinkling, and Beau isn’t sure if it’s because of Cali’s statement or Beau’s hopelessly obvious crush. “That’s not the only way I can work you hard,” Jester teases, and though it’s not clear who she’s talking to, Cali blushes. “You may need it Beau,” Jester continues, “you didn’t come to the gym with us.”

Beau shifts on her feet to stand rather than lean and tries to shoot Jester and equally lascivious look. It feels tempered by her blush into something closer to a smirk. “You’re so  _ thoughtful _ , Jester!” she laughs. She grabs Jester’s hand to give it a quick squeeze, pulling her smelly girlfriend in close for a kiss on the cheek.

“I knowwww, right?” Jester agrees with a happy wiggle. The twinkle returns to her eyes and there’s no time for dread before she says, “You should give Cali a kiss on the cheek - she worked hard today!”

Beau blinks, turns to Cali, and is reassured to see Cali is blushing as hard as she is. “That’s not necessary!” Cali squeaks. “Anyway I gotta go shower bye!”

She walks  _ very _ quickly to her bedroom and shuts the door emphatically.

The two left are outside to stare at the closed door, then glance at each other. Beau heaves a sigh.

“Jester, I don’t think she likes me, you don’t gotta keep doing this --”

Jester rolls her eyes swings Beau’s hand back and forth between them. “I think she does!” she argues, her voice lilting in her ‘I’m-right-and-I-know-it’ voice. “But I’ll stop.  _ For now. _ ”

Beau’s lips quirk in a smile even as she rolls her eyes and wonders how long ‘for now’ will last. A few hours? A day? Still, she knows it’s a true promise, and she gives her girlfriend’s hand another squeeze and let’s go to drift into the kitchen. Maybe she could make her girlfriends - nope, let’s try that again, her  _ girlfriend and her friend _ \- a nice after gym snack? Cali is definitely going to need one after her first time working hard at the gym.

Beau hears Jester enter her room and then the shower start - Cali doesn’t shower with other people, so it’s not surprising that Jester’s giving her some space and waiting. Beau stares at the counter in front of her, then puts her face in her hands and groans.  _ Don’t think about Cali in the shower don’t think about Cali in the shower think about Jester think about making some fucking SNACKS you dumbass -- _

Beau yanks open the cupboard to grab some peanut butter and graham crackers, begins buttering one, then realizes she’ll need a plate to, you know, fucking put them on. She sighs heavily at herself before grabbing a large plate and beginning the process of making many graham crackers.

“Can you believe two peanut butter crackers count as a  _ snack  _ on that website,” Beau grumbles to herself. "Absolute idiots. Complete dingbats.”

Beau hears the shower shut off and steadfastly concentrates on other insults and complaints. Her self-assigned task is  _ very important _ . Carbs are  _ not _ something to skimp on after a workout. After a moment, she pours a glass of chocolate milk for Jester. Then she realizes it’s not going to be  _ cold _ still after Jester’s shower, so she rolls her eyes and prepares to drink it herself before she hears Cali speak up behind her.

“You like chocolate milk?” Cali asks, and as Beau turns she can see a blush spread across the other girl’s cheeks. “Sorry, that’s rude, shouldn’t have assumed - or asked -”

Beau huffs a laugh and leans back against the counter, crossing her arms before realizing that’s probably aggressive and resting them behind her instead. “Not really,” she admits. “Poured this for Jester before I realized it would be kinda warm once she was out of the shower.” On cue, the water starts again.

Cali pauses, swallows hard, and manages to ask in a breathless run-on, “I could drink it?” She holds herself very small. It’s still hard to ask for things. Harder still if it’s not a necessity.

Beau smiles proudly at her and hands over the milk, gesturing grandly at the glass and bowing at the waist. “Please, by all means, save me,” she replies, and Beau feels very proud of herself when Cali giggles and takes the glass.

Beau would feel weird just watching Cali drink, so she turns back around to make more peanut butter crackers. A companionable silence fills the kitchen. It’s edged with something expectant, something shy, but nevertheless Beau finds herself relaxing.

“Hey Beau?” Cali asks in a quiet voice.

“Yeah Cali?”

“How did you - how do you - would you ever -”

Jester throws open the door. “Cali!” she yells. “Come eat some --! Oh.” She sees Cali already in the kitchen, and with Beau, and grins. “Never mind! Don’t let me get in your way,” she says sweetly, turning to leave.

A glance at Cali confirms whatever she was about to ask will have to be continued at a later time. “Come on in, Jester,” Beau says warmly. “I made snacks.”

Jester walks over. It’s not a skip, but it sure is energetic, and Beau can’t help kissing her on the cheek when Jester’s close enough. The two share a smile as Jester steals a cracker and chomps. “It’s good!” she announces with a small spray of crumbs. Her eyes widen and she waves her hand in apology.

Beau laughs and brushes the crumbs off. “C’mon Cali,” she says. “These are for you, too.”

“Oh!” Cali looks surprised, then sheepish. “Thank you,” she says quietly, “stepping forward to get a cracker too. Beau can smell Cali’s shampoo, see the way the hairs on the back of her neck curl as they dry, and Beau is struck motionless for a moment. Her brain stops before telling her hand to grab a cracker so she has something to do besides stare at two beautiful girls in her kitchen -  _ their _ kitchen. Then she remembers the milk for Jester and jerks to the refrigerator again to pour her a glass.

“You want some more, Cali?” Beau asks, looking over her shoulder.

Cali shakes her head. “I’m okay,” she says.

Beau eyeballs the glass just to be sure, and Cali smiles at the suspicious look Beau gives her when their eyes meet. Beau motions that she’s watcher her and puts the chocolate milk way, missing the way Cali laughs silently and blushes. Jester doesn’t.

“You should come with us next time, Beau!” Jester exclaims apropos of nothing. “It could be a date thing!”

Beau’s first instinct is to ask why she thinks working out is a date, before she remembers who she’s dating and who she is as a person and what she finds attractive and goes  _ yeah. _ “I don’t want to make Cali nervous with two gym rats there,” she says instead.

“Oh! I would be okay!” Cali objects. “I mean, I don’t want to keep you away from the gym or anything.”

Beau shrugs. “I usually go at a different time anyway, to meet up with my trainer-coach person. It’s alright.”

“Oh,” Cali says, looking at her glass.

Beau feels like maybe she said something wrong, and tries again. “But I could go in a few days, if you want?” she offers. “I should be recovered from Dairon, then.”

Cali looks up again with a smile, a wide one, like she can’t quite help its size or warmth. “I would like that,” she says. Beau rubs the back of her neck sheepishly and tries to think of the perfect thing to say back, because staring probably isn’t the appropriate response here.

“It’s a date!” Jester exclaims happily, cheering with a (thankfully) empty glass and startling them both. “It’s gonna be the best workout  _ ever!” _

Such an announcement makes Beau nervous, but the matching smiles on Jester’s and Cali’s faces brings a small grin to her lips as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments (an emoji or just 'i loved this!')
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (what's the layout of the apartment like? would beau have drank the milk? what was calianna going to ask?)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to time and energy constraints. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” or three asterisks (***) and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
